Harry Potter and the Trials of Le Sarthe
by dartmanthegreat
Summary: What if Harry, other Gryffindors, and students from other houses decided to enter the IFBR International Federation of Broomstick Racing 's World Championship? A sport of drama, action, and danger. Rated M just in case, with thanks to QuidditchRef
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter ideas, or the film "Le Mans" starring Steve and but this is my idea of when, for once, Harry throws away his Golden Snitch and his Seeker Position... to go racing.

Enjoy!

Oh, by the way if I've got facts wrong or they need clearing up in the story, then please reply and say what's wrong, this will help me improve when I come round to writing more. Also, if auto racing sounds confusing, please ask any questions by reviewing.

**Chapter 1 – The Idea**

Year: 1995

Time: 17:00 GMT

Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, UK

Harry was sitting on one of the comfy sofas, next to the logs of wood for the fireplace, in the sitting room. It was June, and only a few weeks away from the summer holidays, and he was not looking forward to seeing the Dursleys again for another six months.

(In fact he hated it)

Then, out ofsheer curiosity, he reached for a copy of the Daily Prophet, the wizard's newspaper. Pulling it open at the back pages, he started reading all the Quidditch news across the world for the next 10 or 20 pages, when he stumbled across a page he'd never read before, or, couldn't be bothered to read.

"Hmmm..." He muttered, as he started reading about other magical sports. His eye moved across the page until he stopped skimming and looked at the heading "IFBR officially recognised and endorsed BROOMSTICK RACING" at the top of the page.

IFBR International Federation of Broomstick racing.

"What the?" gasped Harry. He had no idea that wizards and witches raced broomsticks around 'traditional' looped circuits/closed courses, instead of playing Quidditch.

As he recognised that this was a Muggle based sporting area, he immediately rushed upstairs to ask Dean Thomas about it.

"Dean, you didn't tell me people raced broomsticks!"

Harry looked dumbstruck.

Harry then had an idea; he and some friends could race for Gryffindor and for Hogwarts in general, in the event being held that weekend in Le Mans, France.

At the mere mention of the town name, Dean gulped.

"You know Le Mans is usually 24-hours!?" he screamed to Harry.

"Ah, well." Harry replied back. "Better get really, really tired than sit with the Dursleys for another week."

Dean nodded his head in agreement.

And so, that afternoon, he posted a message on the wooden notice board, advertising for anyone who "loved speed, danger and an adventure" and who would be free for the weekend ahead for a trip to France.

He then wrote the entry and clarification letter they needed to enter to the IFBR, who were based at the Hotel du Paris, Monte Carlo, Monaco and gave it to Hedwig, who flew off with it into the night.

Time: 09:00 GMT

It was Thursday morning. Harry got up, opened his poster bed's curtains, and walked downstairs. He immediately looked at the message board to find out if anyone had planned to come with him.

"OH MY GOD." He thought. His mouth then dropped as he realised that there were more replies than he could count. In all, there were about 25 signatures, the most notable ones being Ginny, Fred, George and Ron Weasley, plus Hermione, Neville and the most important member of the team, Dean, the sports genius. Gryffindor Quiddich team members Katie Bell and veteran former Keeper Oliver Wood dropped their signatures into the mix to complete the team.

After classes had finished, they congregated in the Gryffindor common room, away from the Great Hall, and certainly away from any of the Slytherins, who were already creepy about the mass levels of hype being generated at the Gryffindor table.

"So, how am I going to put this?" asked Harry at the start of the meeting, as Hermione rung a small bell to signify a House Meeting in progress.

"You want to go for twenty-four hours riding on a... broomstick?" said Percy Weasley nastily.

"Piss off Percy." Whispered George and Fred angrily, as Percy got up and walked towards his dormitory.

"Anyway, let's continue." Said Hermione, now acting as the main mediator in the group.

"Well, I've managed to get Dumbledore and McGonagall's permission." Harry carried on with excitement.

"So, what are we going to take to race in France?" Dean asked.

"Errmmmm..." said pretty much everyone in the room. Most of the attendees had never heard of any other wizarding sport apart from Quidditch, and needed to be introduced to track-based sports by Dean.

"We've got a massive shed back home." thought Ron aloud. "We could use that for the development of the racestick, (a term he just coined for a racing broomstick) plus rider training, repairs etc.

"That'll work great." Said Dean. "I'll also get some technical manuals and some extra stuff!" he finished with a smile beaming on his face.

Someone then knocked on the door to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione then opened it, revealing Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang, a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw, who could not stop trying to say whatever they'd stuffed into their heads.

"We'd like to join your team for this stunt that's going on". Said Luna and Cho together, as they stepped forward and added their names to the roster.

As they sat down, Ron immediately wondered how they'd got word of the racing team.

"We'd listened to you talking!" They laughed, as Ron suddenly realised that they had been lip-reading his every word.

His face then turned red.

And so, that night, Dumbledore granted them permission to leave and they Dissaperated towards Ron's house. After they arrived, they pitched up their magical tents, and relaxed/ slept until morning...

Meanwhile, during the night...

Ron, George, Fred and Arthur Weasley sat down at a wooden table inside the Burrow, the Weasley's family home, trying to grasp their heads around the IFBR rules guidebook, over several cups of coffee and some bright lights.

"So then, what are we going to stick in this machine?" Arthur pondered nervously. Even though he liked Muggle technology and had actually seen a Grand Prix on a TV in a Muggle shop he walked by once, the technical regulations of racebrooms blew him away with their complexity, designed to ensure fair and clean racing action.

For the reader, here's a small, but important part of the rulebook, and also the list of factory teams.

**Broomstick Bristles: **1 maximum.

**Chassis: **Minimum weight for an IFBR racestick is 475kg including fluids and pilot with the maximum weight at 800kg. All chassis designs that teams submit must be sent off to the IFBR for simulated crash testing to ensure total pilot safety. No pass no race.

**Pilot Aids: **A first for the 1995 season, the IFBR had given all teams a standard racestick management computer (RMC) which outlawed launch control, lift control and banned stabilisation techniques used by some of the more cunning and devious teams.

**Wildcards- **In some races, teams that are only contesting a single or two events can enter as wildcards (George figured out that they could use the wildcard rule to enter)

As Arthur concentrated on the rulebook, the other Weasley's got to work. Ron sent Harry's owl to the Firebolt racing team headquarters in Cologne, Germany with a quick request for some broomstick bristles, and the others set about designing and then building the chassis by self-replicating carbon-fibre and other exotic materials with their wands.

Meanwhile, Ron was reading _The Guide_, a small booklet from the Daily Prophet about the teams and tracks in this year's championship.

(Here's a small clip from the guide)

**The Teams**

**Firebolt**

**They're the ones who**: Manage to stay in the butterbeer lounge from year to year by choosing the best weapon to bar entry to the others- either genius engineers, ruthless and cunning pilots or resourceful lawyers in the wizarding court.

**Last year's magic moment: **The brilliantly choreographed start in China that saw the team gang up on Alistair Reading: they elbowed him from second on the grid to fourth by the first corner, the Hogwarts equivalent of Crabbe and Goyle ganging up on Harry.

**Modesty update: **"We have to deal with a championship where everybody tries to beat Firebolt." says the team principal, Gientro Tassoti. "I want to underline that we have a lot of humility and we do not think that we will win easily."

**The reality: **Didn't exactly dominate last year (Firebolt picked up 204 constructor's points, Nimbus 218 before they were chucked out of the window) but the team have enjoyed a seamless winter as other rival teams have had pilots and personnel come and go. Heikki Suomi (nicknamed the "Ice girl") looks set to retain her IFBR pilots title- she set fast times during winter practise.

**What to say about the racestick: **"Logical evolution of the 1994 machine, with extra priority given to increased lift and braking power"

**What not to say about the racestick: **"Not the same old black again!... Isn't there something more eye-catching you could use?"

**Best friends or bust-up? **Best friends, sort of. Michael Gordenbaster seems settled, but as a rookie, has a point or two to prove, while Suomi wants to retain her title. Oh, and sign yet another 3 year contract with Firebolt.

**Pilots: **Heikki Suomi (#1), Michael Gordenbaster (#2)

**Nimbus **

**They're the ones who: **Love it when the owl delivers a surprise package. Whatever could be in it? Chocolate Frogs? A cake?

**Last year's magic moment: **Alistair Reading and Natalie Bedford's fantastic one-two finish in Malaysia, confirming Nimbus's strong and reliable team line-up. In fact, most of their performances were magic until Reading bottled it in China.

**Modesty update: **" I plan to take everyone by surprise this year." says Reading, who took everyone by surprise last year at his new found form. " I have a few tricks up my sleeve and my main goal is to win the world title."

**The reality: **Allegations that they had feasted on illegally acquired Firebolt data left them reeling in 1994. It cost them a 50 million galleon fine and all their constructors' points. Despite this though, the team seemed upbeat during winter testing, even though they had to submit their racestick to independent IFBR checks after Firebolt lawyers ran off and cried to the officials. A minor falling out between the two pilots then turned into a major one as Natalie left the team and re-seated herself at Comet. The deal that did this transferred Andres Olivier, the long-complaint second star of Comet, into Nimbus's hands.

**What to say about the racestick: **"Superb development of last year's machine. Of course, certain areas of design have been subjected to restricted development in an effort to assure Firebolt that no prohibited material is being used"

**What not to say about the racestick: **"Is that a lightning bolt on the underside? Ah no, my mistake, must be a trick of the light."

**Best friends or bust-up? **Best friends, as the combination of Reading's pace and Andres Oliver's experience means that they will be up there with Firebolt this year.

**Pilots: **Alistair Reading (#22), Andres Olivier (#23)

**Comet **

**They're the ones who: **Were the playboys who had the best pilot and won, lost the best pilot and struggled, and have spent all winter with their arm around her (Natalie's) shoulder while crossing their fingers and whispering:

"You're home now. We feel your pain. The bad men (at Nimbus) can't hurt you anymore. Everything's going to be all right."

**Last year's magic moment: **Andres Olivier winging it to their only podium of the year, his second place in a rain-soaked Japan. Duly got his reward when he was dumped at the end of the year, a blessing in disguise as he picked up Bedford's recently vacated seat at Nimbus as a result.

**Modesty update: **"We are a very good team." says Sebastian Dumont, the team principal. Pretty sure he's talking about Comet, not Puddlemere United. He's got to be.

**The reality: **After two glorious seasons, Comet dropped off the edge of the map in 1994. Now they have to prove they are on top of their "technically quantifiable problems". In other words, that they know how to get the very best out of their broomstick bristles and aero setup.

**What to say about the racestick: **"The pilots are hoping fervently that the CX360 is as user-friendly as its predecessor was precarious. If not, Bedford will reflect that being ditched by Nimbus might have been the end of her career in the big time."

**What not to say about the racestick: **"Seen the state of the bristles, Natalie? And I don't suppose you could fill me in on the aero problems during winter testing..."

**Best friends or bust-up? **Bust-up coming. If new pretender Susannah Du Cour' and new test and reserve pilot Draco Malfoy (brought in via his dad Lucius's sponsorship deal) are as feisty as they look, Bedford- who has proven form after her falling out with Alistair Reading- can expect pit wall-to pit wall aggravation.

**Pilots: **Natalie Bedford (#5), Susannah Du Cour' (#6)

**Cleansweep **

**They're the ones who: **Strolled around in no-wizard's land last season with useless aerodynamics and a team of designers who created what the paddock nicknamed 'The Brick.' In other words, they _need a_ good season.

**Last year's magic moment: **An agitated Allesandro Torrero welcoming new hotshot Nagura Suzuki to the team with a large bottle of Butterbeer as an encouragement gift.

**Modesty update: **"The Cleansweep Racing Team's ethos is one of dedication to sporting excellence, borne out of 40 years of Cleansweep's racing heritage and a shared responsibility for change in our society" says the newspaper article.

**The reality: **1994 was disastrous, and the team was limp, mitigated only by Torero's fine fifth in Italy. But with their brand new design team, headed up by Firebolt's former team director, their 1995 season could be interesting.

**What to say about the racestick: **"Better than last year's appalling dog, but nowhere near the level required. Suffered from aerodynamic problems last year and insufficient testing in the winter, so they will be playing catch-up for the first few races."

**What not to say about the racestick: **"Is it a balsawood or oak? Not a wind-up, surely?"

**Best friends or bust-up? **Bust-ups only occur when the two pilots operate at the same level. Torero's confidence seems shot to pieces, so this is a love story with all the hallmarks of a long-term relationship; ennui, depression, one person slowly leaving another behind, a sense of drifting apart.

**Pilots: **Allesandro Torero (#17), Nagura Suzuki (#18)

**Track list**

The IFBR 1995 championship schedule:

Australian GP, Albert Park, Sydney

Malaysian GP, Sepang International Circuit, Kuala Lumpur

Bahrain GP, Sakhir

San Marino GP, Imola

French GP, Le Mans, (which is a 24 hour special race)

Monaco GP, Monte Carlo (night race)

British GP, Silverstone (night race)

German GP, Nurburgring Nordeschlife

Brazilian GP, Interlagos

United States GP, Laguna Seca Raceway

Hungarian GP, Budapest

Spanish GP, Barcelona (night race)

European GP, Hogsmeade street circuit

Italian GP, Monza (night race)

Japanese GP, Mt. Fuji circuit

Belgian GP, Spa Francorchamps

Chinese GP, Shanghai International Circuit


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Morning Calls**

Time- 11.00AM GMT

Thursday

Harry, Hermione, and Neville woke up and managed to literally crawl out of their sleeping bags in order to take a look outside.

"OH MY GOD..." whispered Harry in surprise and shock.

They were standing right in front of a massive silver building that stood at least 10 feet in the sky, like a giant warehouse. Inside, they could hear whirring noises, music and the metallic clanging noises of machinery in the background.

They immediately got dressed and hopped outside to see what was going on inside.

"Guys, can you open the door please?!" shouted Hermione, at a wall-mounted grille which appeared to look like a microphone.

"Yep, we're opening it now!" shouted Ron's muffled voice through the metal panel.

The door opened, and the trio stood there, amazed, with their jaws hanging wide open.

During the night, Dean, Ron, George and Fred had managed to do the impossible; they had created the base for their own racing team, within the space of 24 hours.

Dean was busy, seated at a heavily shielded computer to protect its electrical circuits from magic interference, while Fred and George, dressed in white coats, were busy walking to a room at the back of the centre, holding parchment and quills like on a notepad.

A second later, Fred and George wheeled out a cylindrical object that was about the length of an extended park bench, and had the thickness of several bricks. It was cloaked in a silver- foil like material, and looked_ fast, _even if it was standing still. (It looked like a bob-sleigh)

"Ladies and gentlemen, say hello to our newest creation." Grinned George enthusiastically.

"Ron, please reveal the SwiftKiller!"

Ron peeled off the silver covers, and as he did so, the crowd, now comprised of Harry, Hermione and Neville, plus everyone else who had now crawled out of bed, stood amazed at the handiwork carried out during the night.

The SwiftKiller prototype looked as though it was a standard bob-sleigh, but it wasn't. Its nose had been drastically reshaped, like a jet fighter's, so now its front was a cone/triangle shape, pointing forwards and slightly downwards, now joining the extended undertray that was flat, (but not completely flat), to aid aerodynamics and to increase lift at high speed.

Above, a glass and plastic-reinforced cockpit shielded the pilot's area from oncoming debris, while George and Fred had managed to invent a magical HUD that projected critical data _inside _the glass, (the glass was now enchanted) while a headrest, shielded by a complex roll-over bar, protected the pilot in case of an accident.

At the back, a single broomstick bristle penetrated outwards, and was joined by aerodynamic stabilising fins, which could tilt up or down like the ailerons on an aircraft to provide extra lift and stopping power. Located on the skin of the craft's back section were large, oblong shaped airbrakes that magically rose from the craft's skin and spread out to slow speeds by catching the air, as well as cornering fins that also magically spread out and twisted inwards or outwards to catch air flow, and a red hazard warning light to show other racers where the racesticks were postioned on the track in rain, sleet, or other dangerous conditions.

Immediately beside the pilot's canopy were side panels marked with the words "POWERED BY FIREBOLT", a reference to their broomstick bristle provider.

And the best bit? They had built two of them.

"Two?!" gasped Luna, sitting down on a chair nearby. "Who's going to pilot the other SwiftKiller then?" she asked.

"I thought it'd be a good idea if three people took the reins in turns." explained Dean. "It'd help with tiredness/fatigue, plus everyone would be able to have a go."

"Well said." Harry said confidently. "OK. Ron, are they ready for testing, or a quick flight?"

"Yep." Ron replied enthusiastically to Harry and Hermione...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Test Flight

**Chapter 3- Test Flight**

Ron, Dean, George and Fred looked on, amazed that the team were ready to try out such a fast broomstick prototype so incredibly quickly.

Harry volunteered to pilot the first SwiftKiller, while Hermione decided to pilot the other craft.

Before they could pilot the broom, they needed to be strapped in. Ron gave Harry a hand as he sat down, into the bowels of the machine, and was given a quick tutorial on how to use the controls, as he did up his Magi-belts that would keep him from flying out of the broom.

Harry was now surrounded by a sea of buttons and knobs. On the left side of the cockpit were computer and engine management buttons, plus a headphone socket for communications, and a water pipe for quick access to the drinks delivery system located onboard. On his right were braking bias buttons, a damage locator, pit lane speed limiter, plus a sea of carbon fibre and other high-tech materials.

In front of him though, was the flightstick. This controlled speed, braking, and handling, and was the most important piece of technology inside the craft.

"OK Harry." George walked over to him as he put on his helmet and Quidditch robes for protection. "I'll strap you in, start her up, and then you'll be off."

"Harry, to turn left, tilt the stick left. To turn right, tilt the stick right. To go faster, tilt the stick down, and to slow down, tilt the stick back up."

Meanwhile, Fred was explaining the same stuff to Hermione, who didn't look very comfortable in her race seat. After a minute or two, Fred held his hand up; giving the signal that Hermione was ready to go. Once Harry was ready, George also raised his arm, and the hangar door opened enough so that Harry and Hermione could fly out and test the SwiftKillers.

Once out of the hangar, Harry pressed the button marked 'ENGINE ON' and suddenly, a massive air rush hit him; as though his body had been struck by a wrecking ball. He desperately tilted the stick upwards, and looked behind him as the airbrakes came out of the craft's skin to slow him down.

"OH SHIT GUYS!" Harry screamed in alarm, doing a thumbs-down signal to Hermione, who, like Harry, was having problems with the controls.

"I'M OUT OF CONTROL!!" screamed Hermione, as her SwiftKiller suddenly veered left and rocketed off into the distance, her hand glued to the control stick in terror.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm coming!" shouted Harry over the intercom, and immediately he turned left, and pulled the Flightstick down hard, attempting to follow and rescue Hermione.

The speed figure increased on the glass HUD as Harry looked forward, his view being blurred by the speed, to find Hermione's engine vapour trail that was coloured red for the test.

90km/h, 180, 270, 300, 360km/h... Harry was now flying at breathtaking pace when he noticed Hermione's magic-enhanced vapour trail in the distance.

"OK. Here we go!" he cried over the intercom, as he pressed a button marked "HYPERTHRUST" on the left console. The speed indicator then jumped to 650km/h, which, by now, placed Harry in the middle of the country, approaching the city of Sheffield. His body immediately jerked back sharply.

He noticed Hermione's craft up ahead and then pressed a button marked 'ROPE" on the right, and immediately, a beam of light, acting like/as a tractor beam, caught Hermione's SwiftKiller by the back end, and attached it to Harry's back end (of his craft).

"Thanks!" gasped a worried, but re-assured Hermione, as Harry accelerated back towards the hangar in Southern England, with Hermione in tow.

"Don't mention it." Harry replied nicely over the intercom. "These things still have major faults; I so hope that Ron, George and Fred can fix them..." He wondered wildly at the potential the SwiftKiller prototypes had on a race circuit, and in everyday environmental conditions, their speed was incredible, their handling not so...


End file.
